


Lovers of the Light

by soldiergirl84



Category: Mumford & Sons (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergirl84/pseuds/soldiergirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Marcus Mumford and Carey Mulligan. I got the idea for this after listening to "Lover of the Light" an infinite number of times and thinking that it could be their love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers of the Light

I got the idea after listening to “Lover of the Light” an infinite number of times and thought that it could describe Marcus and Carey's relationship.

 

“Happy Anniversary, baby.” Marcus smiled as he kissed his wife and handed her his present. It was their first wedding anniversary. The present was a blue binder with the title “Marcus and Carey: The Early Years” in yellow writing. (AFC Wimbledon colors) that he used to make a book of memories.

“I found the letters you wrote me when we were kids; I kept the ones you wrote me, along with some other things, and made a book for you,” Marcus explained.

It opened with the first letter that Marcus wrote to Carey, along with the envelope and a school picture that was enclosed. The letter introduced himself to her as “Markie Mumford”. There was also a hand-made Valentine that he made for her from a sheet of notebook paper. On the front, in red marker, it said “Happy Valentine's Day” and had a heart with an arrow through it, and their initials. Inside, it said, “Dear Carey, Will you be my valentine? Love, Markie”.

There were more letters, Valentines, birthday and Christmas cards. The handwriting changed from childish printing to more mature cursive. It also showed how their relationship matured, from merely talking about themselves, school, and their families, to their secrets, aspirations, and insecurities. 

There were also photographs. One was of the two of them as teenagers. Marcus was, as usual, wearing those ridiculous khaki trousers that had needed hemming down until they could be no longer, and his beloved Wimbledon FC shirt. Another was of him with her and his family after his house, Tudor, thumped Windsor in a five-a-side match, in which he scored the opening goal. 

Carey started to tear up as she saw pictures of the two of them just after they reunited. There were also ticket stubs for the Arcade Fire concert they went to, as well admission wristbands from the club in New York. There was then a picture of them when they got engaged, just after Marcus had proposed. There were also their engagement photos, an extra “save the date” notice, a blank invitation, photos from the wedding and candid shots from their honeymoon.

A final picture warmed her heart. It didn't have her in it; it was on their wedding day, one of Marcus with her brother-in-law, James. They had their arms around each other's shoulders, and they were beaming at the camera. She knew that they fought like cats and dogs, as brothers do. However, James was the first one he told after he proposed to her, and they were best men at each others weddings. 

It ended with “The story continues.” 

“I hope it never ends,” Carey told her husband as she carefully closed the book.

“It never will, noodle,” Marcus grinned.


End file.
